


Maggie Approved

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Adorable, Coming Out, Double Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Gen, Multi, OT3, Post-Season/Series 05, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: If Nate & Sophie were the parents in Team Leverage, Maggie was the cool aunt...





	Maggie Approved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/gifts).



There was a definite atmosphere around the table. Everybody was feeling it but nobody was saying anything.

In the end, Maggie couldn’t take it anymore. Placing her fork down on the edge of her plate, she expelled a long breath.

“Okay, guys, what is it?”

“What’s what?” asked Hardison, as if he didn’t know.

Eliot shook his head. “We just invited you over for dinner.”

“Yes, you did.” She nodded in agreement. “And dinner is great, as always,” she told him, reaching to pat his hand. “But I kind of get the feeling there is more to tonight than dinner.”

“There’s nothing,” said Parker sharply, eyes darting left and right. “What would there be?”

Maggie leaned back in her chair, looked at each one of the three in turn, then slowly smiled.

“Did you guys finally admit how you feel about each other? Is this you telling me that you’re... together?”

The looks on their faces proved she was right, though none of them actually said so.

Suddenly it seemed Parker couldn’t take it anymore.

“We didn’t know if you’d be okay with that,” she admitted.

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head at them.

“Oh, you three. Honestly, you’re just adorable.”


End file.
